Antes de que despiertes
by Yuzuki12Hotaru
Summary: Slash. El pensamiento lo asalta por las mañanas; cuando los rayos del sol le iluminan el rostro a través de la ventana del motel de turno, haciéndolo rodar en la cama. Antes de que Castiel abra los ojos y le mire con una devoción que no cree merecer.


**Título**: Antes de que despiertes.  
**Fandom**: Supernatural  
**Spoilers**: Unos cuantos de todo lo que va de serie.  
**Ranting**: PG-13  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Dean/Castiel.  
**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece y todos lo saben.  
**N/A**: Estaba soñando que leía resumenes de fics y cuando desperté estaba narrando ésto. Amo cuando mi mente narra sola.

* * *

El pensamiento lo asalta por las mañanas; cuando los rayos del sol le iluminan el rostro a través de la ventana del motel de turno, haciéndolo rodar en la cama. Cuando entierra la cara entre el hombro y el cuello de Cas y enrosca su brazo con más fuerza alrededor de su cintura. Antes de que Castiel abra los ojos y le mire con una devoción que no cree merecer. Antes de que acerque el rostro y le susurre un pequeño _te amo_ a los labios (_te amo_ que sólo ha respondido en contadas ocasiones, cabe destacar).

Es ahí, en esos momentos, cuando el día empieza, acurrucado contra su ángel, que la duda lo asalta; que ese pensamiento le rebota contra las paredes cerebrales.

Dean Winchester no se caracteriza por ser una persona de pensamientos o palabras; Dean Winchester es una persona de acciones, dispara primero y pregunta después. Por lo tanto no es de los que analizan y dan vueltas a sus ideas… o sentimientos, lo que fuera (Sam sí es de esos); no suele pensar a gran escala su relación con Cas. Ellos están juntos y ya. Que sí, que lo quiere y que le encanta estar con él; eso ya lo tiene asumido. Pero nunca va más allá en su razonamiento.

Es por eso que cada mañana, cuando todavía está enredado a las sábanas y al cuerpo cálido de su novio (sí, es su novio. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho acercar de pensar?), cuando sus neuronas todavía están entre dormidas y despiertas que piensa _¿Y si Cas se va? ¿Y si me deja?_

Dean está seguro de que a su cerebro le gusta jugar con él, porque entonces empiezan a rondar por su cabeza imágenes de su vida con él. Cuando lo vio por primera vez; cuando lo dejó todo por él; cuando intentó hacer las cosas a su manera; cuando lo encontró en el Purgatorio; cuando salió de ese agujero; cuando lo besó por primera vez; cuando decidió permanecer a su lado. Cas sonriendo; Cas hablando; Cas preguntando tonterías e inclinando su cabeza a un lado en su característico gesto de confusión; Cas bebiendo cerveza; Cas viendo la televisión; Cas besándolo, abrazándolo, acariciándolo, haciéndole el amor. Y de repente, Cas ya no está.

Y se ve a sí mismo solo, roto, vacío. Se ve sin su otra mitad; se ve sin su ángel. Se ve sin Cas; y es mucho peor que estar en el Infierno**;** o en el Purgatorio**;** o en la combinación de los dos. Porque desde el primer momento su alma quedó ligada a la gracia del ángel, y estar sin él es estar incompleto. Ya ha pasado temporadas sin Cas, no cree poder soportarlo de nuevo; mucho menos ahora.

Pero a pesar de eso, lo entiende. Porque, ¿qué había hecho él para que Cas estuviera a su lado? **¿**Por qué habría de merecer ese amor que Castiel le profesa**?** Qué derecho tenía de reclamar a un Ángel del Señor cuando él es un sucio humano; lleno de pecados y blasfemo en su sola presencia. Cuando todo lo que toca se arruina; cuando todos los que se involucran con él salen perjudicados; Ash y Pamela. Jo y Ellen. Lisa y Ben.

Y en esos instantes, cada mañana, esos funestos pensamientos (demostrando ese complejo de inferioridad que tiene) le carcomen el cerebro, le arañan el pecho. Le dejan sin respiración y le aprietan la garganta.

Pero entonces Cas despierta; le mira con sus inmensos ojos azules y le sonríe y le besa. Le susurra _te amo_. Y con eso logra disolver el nudo que se le cierra alrededor de la garganta. Y a los tres minutos Sam está tocando la puerta (jodiendo) para que se levanten _de una buena vez_ y para poder partir a dar caza al monstruo de la semana.

A partir de ahí Dean borra de su cabeza las preocupaciones (o por lo menos lo intenta). Y el día transcurre normal, o en lo que cabe. Dean y Cas se duchan juntos. Salen a encuentro de Sam ("_no entiendo porque siempre tardan tanto" y "calla Sammy"_). Dean ignora a la camarera que coquetea con él. Dean juguetea con los dedos de Cas cuando ambos tienen las manos sobre la mesa. Dean intenta que Cas le dé un mordisco a su tarta ("_vamos, sólo un pedazo"_). Sam rueda los ojos cuando los otros dos se ponen melosos entre ellos, _ligeramente melosos, muchas gracias_. Dean maneja con una mano sobre la pierna de Castiel; con Sam en el asiento de atrás ("_vamos, Sammy, no te enfurruñes"_). Sam emplea sus inteligentes métodos de investigación. Los tres se separan; Cas le dice _te amo_, Dean se sonroja, Sam piensa que su hermano mayor es idiota. Sam resuelve el caso. Cas busca lo necesario al otro lado del mundo. Intentan que ninguno de los tres termine muerto ("_te dije que no saltaras por ahí, Dean"_). Dean se carga al monstruo ("_qué capullo hijo de puta"_). Llaman a Garth; hablan con Kevin; chatean con Charlie. Dean conversa con Benny ("_hay mejores bancos de sangre que éste, hermano"_). Cambian de ciudad; alquilan nuevas habitaciones en nuevos moteles ("_en serio, ¿no podríamos buscarnos lugares mejores?"). _Visitan el bar. Dean le mete la lengua en la tráquea a Cas para espantar a la tipa que intenta coquetear con su ángel (_míomíomío_). Se separan de Sammy ("_estoy jodidamente cansado"_ y "_ya_, _claro_").

Y cuando por fin están sólo los dos en su habitación, en su_ cama matrimonial_, ambos se desnudan el uno al otro; besándose, tocándose, lamiéndose. Amándose. Diciéndose todo sin necesidad de palabras ("_no me dejes"_, "_te amo"_, "_quédate conmigo"_, "_nunca me iré"_). A veces es frenético, y otras veces es lento.

Es entonces cuando Dean lo ve; lo ve en los ojos de Cas. Que aunque sus miedos lo atormente cada mañana Cas estará ahí para él, como siempre lo ha estado ("_todo por ti, Dean"_). Y que no importa lo que pase, ambos fueron hechos para estar juntos, alma y gracia. Y si su cerebro juega con él, al día siguiente le comprobará que se equivoca.

(Y sí, bueno, los días no pasan exactamente iguales pero se entiende la idea.)

(Y lo de si a Cas le pasa algo, pues definitivamente Dean saltará en el hueco donde éste haya caído, detrás él. Lo sigue a donde vaya.)

_**le fin**_


End file.
